Book 1: The Start to Change
by Girl with a pink flying carpet
Summary: It's your typical God's reading about the Percy Jackson series to learn how to behave better along with some other characters. The Fates are annoyed, and the Gods need to change and learn for the better. Read a long as the characters find out about Percy Jackson and how they can become a better God. May contain swearing and threats of death and/or torture from Demi-Gods and Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or The Heroes of Olympus series. I also do not own any of the characters: demi-god, mortal or God (either Greek or Roman) who are in the either series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and him only. **

**Author's Note: My story is similar to all the other stories of the characters reading the books, only hopefully better. Although some of these stories are badly written, hope people not only enjoy reading my stories but encourage people to buy the books so they can read for themselves like I have. Stories like these not only gave me something to enjoy but make me learn about the series when I had no way to get the books. I do not wish to offend anyone and do not mean to be rude but if you don't like don't read. **

**I do not intend to do short quick chapters, I want to write something with lots of conversation as well as arguments, romance and drama- I will give clues to what is going to happen as well. I'm going to start off with 1 or 2 chapters as a way to show you my writing style and get people used to the scene I am trying to set. Am happy for ideas, I'm not the kind of person who doesn't accept ideas and if names or pennames are left I will let readers know that the ideas are my own. I am quite excited for this story and will stay dedicated though I do hope people realise I do have a life outside of Fan fiction and will not be updating every day though nor am I the person to wait for weeks and weeks before I update and if I do I will let readers know in advance. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

To anyway who did not know about the world which was hidden by the mist but I would be impossible for any mortal to ever see this place.

Three elderly sat in a huge room next to what looked like a throne- a throne which look fit for a kind, mightier than the others, in some ways bigger, a place for ruler to sit. The ladies were elderly as if death was not too far away for them even though this would never happen. The three women were dressed in white robes, holing strings of thread. The room was dark, apart from a small fire which was lit in the middle of the room, making the three women looking somehow even more powerful in the light but also scary. It seemed a song was coming from the women- like someone humming a song which sounded both ancient and beautiful.

One of the women brought a pair of scissors up to cut a thread, sighing as she did so. I seemed like so many threads were being cut these days, lives were lived so short. A sigh also came from a young figure who had just appeared by the fire, tending the hearth by what looked like an iron staff. She also seemed saddened by the end of life. She spent a lot of time here and recently had seen lots of string cut, it had come depressing knowing so much anger was going to come from her family.

Walking over to the three ladies, the figure bowed slightly announcing their names

"Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos".

She looked at each one- their grey eyes looking up at the figure. The person was dressed in brown robes, a scarf covering her mousy brown hair. Her eyes looked like flames, though they did not look scary, but comforting and inviting.

"Hestia" the three said at once, greeting the God.

"So many death" she said sadly "who are they?"

"Many of them are half-bloods" "Such sadness" "Though it is fate" the three replied

"A sad fate" Hestia commented.

Did so many really have to die? Children of her family, her family. Half-bloods were sadly always killed at such as young age. It was rare to see many reach adulthood or even create a family of their own. Some were lucky, but these days it seemed the Fates were declaring another end to a life.

"A sad fate indeed, though these are the fate of the people because of how their lives are" Lachesis, the Fate of life commented pulling the thread on from Clotho, the fate of birth.

"But what can be done? Although it has never nor will it never be said, we all know the reason of so many deaths" Atropos said, snipping yet another thread. Atropos, the fate of Death had cut so many thread, though often it had become something which was done nearly daily. Half-bloods were being killed by angry Gods or monsters at such a young, most not even having the chance to become a Hero. Atropos had learnt to deal with the deaths, as fate could not be tampered with, but more deaths had happened, it seemed unnatural, not to mention unnecessary.

"There are so many reason, how can it be changed?" Hestia sighed, looking at the place of where a thread had just been cut.

"The Gods need to change their way for the beginning of any fate to be changed" Lachesis commented. People's fates were not as long, she would not have to knit for too long and then Atropos would have to end another life.

"We cannot change or tamper Fate!" Atropos hissed "Once a life has been ended, it is done!"

"But it so sad seeing so many births to see them ended so quickly, if we could change the ways of the Gods, maybe…" Clotho said, the words getting faster and faster, trying to get them out as if someone would punish her for saying anything at all.

"As sad as it is, when will this happen, the Gods rarely change their ways when will it happen, 100 years, 1000?" Atropos hissed, glaring at her sister.

During this time Lachesis continued to hold a piece of thread. Inch by inch passing through her fingers. The thread she was holding onto at that moment had lasted a while, she kept passing the thread through her fingers, becoming aware she was holding the thread of a hero's life, someone who would change the ways of the Gods, though it would be too late for some.

"This fate seems as if it will be a hero" she piped up, she knew immediately it would be years before the fate would end, she would be holding the thread for this person, a hero for years.

"A child of Poseidon will change the minds of the Gods, though too late for some," voicing her thoughts.

"Poseidon" both Atropos and Hestia voiced. "One of the three, the child will not live too long, too powerful and boastful, none of them live too long" Atropos sighed holding her scissors as if she was preparing to cut yet another fate.

"That one, I remember starting that two years ago, nearly three, he seemed special" Clotho mentioned.

"A fate which will soon be ended" Atropos sighed. Hestia shook her head. Her brother would be devastated. She knew that unlike Zeus or Hades, Poseidon would be truly hurt by the death of a child, he always had been. Zeus had always reacted as if it was unfortunate and Hades thought of it as normal, people die, and as the God of the Underworld, Death was an everyday occurrence. She was not surprised about the broken oath, nor would she be surprised by the Zeus.

"This one is a hero, who will change the Olympians, I already foresee. Happier lives shall be lived and even possibly longer." Lachesis told her sisters and the other God.

"Really" Hestia said hopefully, if people were happier, her family would be happier. Olympus would feel like home to not only the Olympians but to all the people on Olympus.

"Less death" both Atropos and Clotho voiced.

"I foresee a good future, a good hero" Lachesis said "We could alter fate but only us. It should be done quickly and quietly."

"How much change?" Clotho wondered

"Enough" Lachesis smiled "For some the future had already passed, this hero has done good deeds to change the Gods and death can be avoided if the past knows."

"How?" Clotho questioned, her grey eyes focused on Lachesis.

"Books, in the sea God's point of view, to show his thoughts and how he has changed them." Atropos said, happier that she would not have to cut so many fates.

"They will how their ways affect others" Lachesis smiled, but then frowned "Though I see some in the future who do not understand the boy's ways and are growing confused or angry"

"Then maybe they should read to find out as well" Atropos concluded.

"Some are younger, they will see this hero was once like them" Lachesis, smiling at the thread she as knitting.

"So it will be done?" Hestia smiled

"So it will be done" the three repeated.

* * *

**Wow! So much longer than I thought, but I wanted an opening chapter to explain my story and why I was doing this. **

**I will do my research to make sure it is factual. This chapter may be boring but is my opening and the reason why. Hope you like. **

_**Girl with a Pink Flying Carpet **_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or The Heroes of Olympus series. I also do not own any of the characters: demi-god, mortal or God (either Greek or Roman) who are in the either series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and him only. **

**Authors Note: Ok after a long chapter 1, this is chapter 2 which is about the Gods and half-bloods. Not all characters as it will be set around the time from about Lost Hero to just before the Mark of Athena. I may add more characters in, but you I will be asking by reviews and maybe a reason. Hoping for reviews but mainly for fun. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth sat on her boyfriend's bed in Cabin 3. According to Camp rules, she wasn't meant to be where she was, but technically that rule applied when it was just her and her boyfriend. She had no idea where her boyfriend and hadn't for months. But recently she had discovered the he was at a Roman Camp for Demi-Gods. Jason, a Roman who had been staying at Camp half-blood had remembered, finally. He had lost his memories after Hera had swapped his life for Percy's.

Hera she thought bitterly, this was all her fault. But hopefully, she would see him soon. Every day Leo along with others from the Hephaestus cabin were working on the Argo II, which would take them to the Roman Camp to get Percy to go onto fight Gaea. That's what she was desperate for, Percy. She didn't care about anything else at that moment.

She didn't cry much, she had been holding herself together for so long, hardly letting herself break. She took any anger or frustration she had out at training both with dummies and other campers. She stopped working with younger campers as she once hurt one of them while fighting, so she avoided them but training with older campers. When she wasn't fighting she was looking for Percy. She participated in activities at camp, showed up for meals, and even went to the camp fire for a while in the evenings but it wasn't the same. The lake was a painful reminder of Percy which she tried to avoid, and many people at camp knew that.

That's why no one would think she would be in Cabin 3. It was another reminder. A huge reminder. But she felt safe, connected to Percy. Thinking of him made her sad. And angry, very angry. Why had he been taken? She didn't care about any of the reasons at that moment about how Percy was there to help unite the Romans and Greek.

Hadn't he done enough?

Had they not all done enough?

She was angry at Hera for taking Percy away as well as the other Gods for not stopping Hera. She knew Poseidon was angry, looking at the Ocean anyone could see he was angry.

She had shouted at Mr D, even though Chiron as well as other campers had tried to stop her, Mr D had only shrugged his shoulder, muttering about grateful brats and then told her he knew nothing.

She heard someone calling her name and quickly put on her cap to run outside so she would not be seen coming from Cabin 3. It was silly but she wanted no-one coming in. it was one of the places where see felt connected to Percy. If people knew then they would come in cabin 3 when looking for her. And she didn't want that.

Running outside, she ran to somewhere she could check he reflection. The last thing she wanted were sympathetic looks. She hated them. Although she didn't cry often when people saw she had been and her eyes were red and puffy, they gave her the look.

The look that said, it's ok, things will get better, and you're allowed to cry.

But things weren't ok.

She didn't want pity or to be told it was ok for her to sit around and cry.

Seeing she was fine, she walked over to Piper.

"Annabeth! I just thought you should know, Leo said we were progressing quite well on the Argo II" Piper smiled, she wanted to cheer Annabeth, bring her news.

She also desperately wanted to ask her a question about Percy Jackson, but Piper knew better. It would upset Annabeth.

People spoke highly about Percy as well as Annabeth- the temporary leader or co-leader of camp- she wasn't sure and she wouldn't ask Annabeth. But Piper, Jason and Leo wanted to know who Percy Jackson was.

A Hero.

A leader.

People spoke highly of Percy Jackson and people missed him. Everyone. Even to some extent Clarisse missed him. And that was saying something.

She wanted to know why people missed him, what did he do- his adventures.

The Aphrodite in her wanted to know how Annabeth fell in love with him. Thankfully she quickly snapped out of that,

Older camper had said since he had been gone, camp had changed.

The Stoll brother wouldn't do as many pranks. Perhaps because they didn't want to upset Annabeth or because they lost a friend. A camper called Katie had told her not to let her guard down though she still looked concerned (and a little suspicious) for their lack of pranks Grover was looking for Percy and didn't play his reed pipes- though some of the campers said that Grover not playing is reed pipes turned out to be a good thing.

Clarisse didn't beat as many people up, apparently she missed beating up Prissy (that was her nickname for Percy. Piper thought it was weird but she didn't call I'm that. Once camper joked around and said it, he has only just got out of the infirmary). She still beat people up just not as much. Either that or she stuck close by her boyfriend Chris.

Piper wanted to help but she didn't know how. No one did really. Leo was busy with the Argo II and she knew that was help enough. But what could she do. She was just a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Great" she said. Annabeth was happy, but it would still be a while before it was done. She tried to not show her sadness at that thought.

She and Piper walked towards the Big House when a bright white light covered their vison.

Jason watched the two briefly before looking at the rest of the camp. There was laughter in the air but there was still a hint of sadness lingering. People who laughed didn't have happy expressions on for too long. Any older camper who had a smile, was wearing a sad smile. One which was remembering happier times.

A time with Percy Jackson.

While he had shown his worth by completing the quest he still did not understand what was so great about Percy Jackson. Whatever he did, Percy had done better, or had better achievement. He sighed feeling jealous about the missing Percy Jackson.

He wanted the camp to trust him, though he doubted they really did, not like Percy.

For a moment he wondered why they would care so much for a son of Poseidon.

Poseidon.

He was a son of Jupiter.

Zeus.

King of all Gods.

Ruler of Olympus.

He didn't understand why they respected a son of Poseidon over a son of Zeus.

He didn't have time to simmer with jealousy over thoughts of Percy Jackson anymore. A bright light covered his vision.

* * *

It was the winter solstice up in Olympus.

Zeus had sat in his throne, watching people arrive. Hera and Athena one of the firsts to arrive. The others slowly coming in. Hermes flopping down to his chair, talking on his phone. Artemis glaring at her twin's chair awaiting his arrival, unfortunately having a clear idea of what he was doing. Dionysus sulking and reading what looked like a wine magazine. The closest he will come to wine, Zeus thought. Demeter sat in her throne, growing vines, flowers blooming, and all different colours. Poseidon flashed in, causing Zeus to wrinkle his nose at the smell of salty ocean. Ozone always smelled better to him.

Apollo flashed in listening to an IPod as loud as it could go. Artemis made a mental note to get rid of it for him, so he didn't get in trouble with Zeus again. Artemis smiled as Apollo's last punishment, especially is reaction. Maybe she would forget to take it away, smiling to herself.

Hephaestus stomped in, heavily landing in his throne and started building something with scrap metal. He didn't notice Aphrodite until he smelled her perfume, and only briefly looked up to see her sitting in her chair before him return to the metal in his hands. Hades flashed in sighing as he took a seat. He didn't have a throne, a chair for guests. Placed next to Ares and nearest to the heath.

He hated feeling like an outsider.

Ares flashed, stretching out and looked up at Zeus, already looking bored, as if coming to the solstice was a painful waste of his time.

Hestia appeared by the hearth, prodding the fire with an iron staff. Although she did not have to come, she liked to come and see her family. Even though she didn't really talk to them.

Zeus straightened cleared his throat, altering everyone the solstice was beginning. A hush fell over the room.

"Thank you all for stopping your conversations long enough for me to start"

"No problem" Apollo shouted, causing Hermes to snicker from his place beside him.

"QUIET APOLLO!" Zeus thundered, why did he always do that, every damn solstice!

Every.

Damn.

One.

"Now we—"

But Zeus was cut off by a light, a bright light that was even a little hurtful for even him to look at. He along with the other looked away. Apollo just put sunglasses on and continued to look not affected by the light.

The whole room was covered in a bright white light.

When it had dimmed, the Olympians slowly opened their eyes to see an unconscious pile of people on the floor of Olympus. Artemis went to comment when she looked up and saw Apollo.

"Apollo! Put some damn clothes on" quickly looking away from the disgusting sight, the Gods not too surprised to see Apollo in his bathing suit.

"What?"

"What do you mean what, put some clothes on"

"Well!" he huffed "Sorry for wanting a decent tan"

"One, you're a God you can change your appearance whenever you want and two why the hell would you think now is an appropriate time?" she screeched. She really didn't want to stay long, but unfortunately her brother did things like this. A lot. She wanted to get back to her hunters. Being in the same room as her brother was not on her list of fun things to do. EVER.

Apollo snapped his fingers and was wearing clothes

"I thought dad summoned it for us to get a tan" Apollo whined.

"I recommend it, everyone looks better with a tan"

Artemis muttered some words which sounded like torture methods for her brother and considered doing the same to Aphrodite for encouraging her brother.

"SILENCE" Zeus shouted.

It was a miracle to pile of people on the floor had not woken up. There was movement though.

"Who are those people?" Aphrodite questioned

"I say we kill them"

"Yes because that's a good idea" Athena rolled her eyes at the war God.

"We shall not kill them"

Yet Ares thought silently.

The pile of people started moving and one by one they started to get up. Looking around the group of people found they were on Olympus.

Or a really posh place.

"WHO DARES TO COME HERE" Zeus shouted

"Umm, yeah didn't you summon us" A girl with short black spiky hair, electric blue eyes said raising her eyebrow at the King of Gods. The girl wore black jeans, black combat boots, a t-shirt saying Death to Barbie and a black leather jacket along with a silver bracelets on her arms and a circlet in her hair and a bow and arrow on her back. Artemis immediately recognising the circlet knew she was a hunter, plus she had a bow and arrow sat up.

"Hunter, I ask you not to disrespect Lord Zeus, my father in such a way. Why are you here?"

"You brought us here?" She said, slightly unsure. Artemis did not recognise nor did her father.

"Certainly not child" Hera said, looking at Thalia distastefully.

"What about the others? Why are they here?" Zeus questioned.

"All I saw was a white light flash before us and then I woke up here my Lord"

A girl with blonde curly hair and piercing grey eyes was 5'9 wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, deep blue shorts and running shoes, a dagger attached to her hip and he Yankees baseball cap hanging out of her back pocket.

The girl spoke respectfully unlike her friend but looked confused. Looking around the girl could already tell there had been no war Gods did not know them.

The Gods looked confused, as confused as the group of people in the room felt.

Another flash of light, much smaller appeared.

By the hearth was a scroll.

Athena look around, nodding to her father, she walked down to grab the scroll to read it out loud.

**_We have brought you all together for a reason. _**

**_You have time to change your ways._**

**_Do not be angered but it needs to be done. _**

**_Do not fear, time will not continue. Read these books which we shall give you and learn how to change your lives for the better._**

**_At this moment and time, your actions can lead to death, of your own children. To stop this you have the chance to change the future, change it before it is too late. _**

**_Do not harm those who are here, or those who you read about. Although some of the actions and behaviour are bad, you must remember it has not happened, which means there is time to change your ways. _**

**_Do not make changes until you have read __ALL__ of the books._**

**_Demi-Gods,_**

**_Read, Listen and Learn._**

**_Signed _**

**_The Fates_**

Giving the scroll to her father Athena returned to her throne, looking at the group standing by the hearth.

Zeus sighed

"Ok then, introduce yourselves, your name and your Godly parent"

* * *

_Somewhere on Olympus _

The three ladies looked at each other.

"It has been done"

"It is up to them now"

"The Fate of many shall be decided and changed by the events of what happen today"

The three of them continued working through the threads of fate, humming music.

The same question ran through each of their minds:

Will the Gods really change?

* * *

**Ok so that is it for now. I know it is a little cheesy. **

**I will be updating very soon.**

**A question of who should be there, so far it is Thalia and Annabeth but there are still others to decide. For example should I include people from the past? Romans? Other Gods and their wives?**

**Please review **

_**Girl with a Pink Flying Carpet **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or The Heroes of Olympus series. I also do not own any of the characters: demi-god, mortal or God (either Greek or Roman) who are in the either series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and him only. **

**Set around the time of Lost Hero and Son of Neptune- may/will contain spoilers for both series: the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympians series. (If people do not understand or know any characters I am happy to explain)**

Chapter 3

A storm of emotions rolled around the room.

Zeus sat in his throne, looking at the room. The other deities concentrated on the group below. On his right, the males displayed different emotions.

Poseidon's face was blanks as was Hades though he instantly knew they were deciding what to do. He knew even with out looking Ares wanted to slaughter the group, forget about the consequences. Hephaestus and Dionysus had yet to even look up both continuing what they had been doing. Apollo and Hermes were looking at the group excitedly though he could see their expressions were cautious.

His wife, Hera look distastefully at the group, scrunching her nose up as if the group were a bad smell. Demeter, Hestia and Artemis had thoughtful looks on their face, though Artemis was frowning at the sight of males. Athena looked through the group, assessing each of them with her eyes, looking at each person, one by one. He was surprisingly confused by Aphrodite's face by concluded it was probably nothing.

Aphrodite was looking at the group. Many people thought of Aphrodite someone who was dumb, and never included her in discussions. Aphrodite was used to it. Used to having people snickering when Aphrodite tried to voice her view. Even Ares would often tell her _she was a pretty face, no need to open that mouth_. Her own father would even leave her out of a conversation. It's why she would look at her mirror during meetings, she wasn't wanted anyway.

But looking at the group, Aphrodite felt emotions, deep emotions. She felt love.

Strong, deep love. Radiating from one of the people in the group.

But with that she felt a sad love, which was almost heart-breaking. She felt a wave of sad love from more than one person, but was not as strong, as if someone they loved had died. She felt confused love as well- the kind which told her, someone or maybe more than someone wasn't sure if they were in love mixed with lust and want- the emotion of someone falling in love.

She didn't know what to think. She hadn't felt love which was so pure in a long while. The different emotions though gave her headache almost, she sat back quietly continuing to assess the group.

The blonde girl took a step forward.

'Umm, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,' he voice lacked confidence and her eyes darted around the room.

'Impossible, you are only a young child' she remember her two-year daughter living with Frederick, though recognizing the grey eyes, her daughter had.

'As said in the letter given by the Fates, it is clear they have been brought here from another time Owl head.' Poseidon voiced, a smirk clear on his face.

'Shut it Kelp Head,'

'Aww the bird brain's IQ has lowered?'

'I will kill —'

'SILENCE!' Zeus shouted 'I do not want another one of your useless arguments, now let us continue.'

'Umm well I am Thalia Grace'

Zeus' eyes widened, it would have been comically, like a cartoon.

Hades frowned

'Lieutenant of Artemis—'

'What? What happened to Zoe?'

'I think it will be explained sooner or late my Lady,'

'Where is she?' Artemis face was clouded with worry

Thalia looked down. 'With the stars my Lady,'

'Speak child, whose child are you'

'I am daughter of _Zeus_,' Thalia muttered, almost inaudible, but everyone heard.

'WHAT!'

'You broke the Oath!' both Hades and Poseidon shouted

'I can' both Apollo and Hermes snickered

'YOU CHEATING BASTARD! WHAT SLUT WAS IT THIS TIME'

Zeus looked as if he was getting smaller and smaller looking at Thalia, who was actually 7 at this moment. As long as they don't find out about…

'Brothers, no children should be killed, the Fates have clearly spoken,' Hestia voiced, trying to bring peace.

'Next' Hades seethed.

'Jason son of Jupiter'

'ANOTHER! AND THIS ONE IS ROMAN' Hades shouted, he felt the fury build up inside him. 'You think just because you were in your Roman form that it would be okay?'

Poseidon glared as well, though his was softer knowing about his own child who he had sired. Maybe he would tell them later.

'Two children!' Hera spat 'Why can you not stay faithful? Why must you cheat again and again, even with oath you ungrateful, stupid, fucking—'

'Sister, may I remind you children are present'

'Obviously you haven't heard Thalia's mouth' a boy muttered causing a few in the group to nod in agreement. Thalia turned to glare at the boy, sparks of lightning sparking at her fingertips.

'Who?' Hera questioned, 'Who was it this time? Who was it that you broke our vows for once again or should I say twice.'

'Umm Lady Juno, umm I mean Lady Hera, me and Thalia have the same mother,' he didn't look at her in the eye though, he actually liked living, his eyes stuck to the bottom of her throne.

Hermes and Apollo nodded, it was never a good idea to look her in the eye. They still made that mistake though.

'Are we really surprised? I mean it's Zeus'

'Yeah I mean since when has he been able to keep it in his own pants?'

Snickers rang out through the throne room.

'Carrying on' Athena said, saving her father from a rant which Hera was sure to give.

'I am Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite'

Aphrodite smiled at the girl, she hadn't long been born but she looked at her darling daughter. She looked beautiful, half- Native American with choppy brown hair and her face natural. Aphrodite smiled proudly at her daughter.

'Leo Valdez, amazing son of Hephaestus,' he smiled

Hephaestus grunted, looking up at Leo. The boy he a tool belt and was slightly scruffy, which obviously was because he was working in the workshop.

He grinned at his dad.

A small smile appeared on Hephaestus' face as he looked at his son. He grunted and quickly carried on with the metal he had in his hands.

'Nico di Angelo'

Even with the name Zeus knew who he was.

'You're meant to be dead! I killed you'

'No, you killed my mother' Nico glared at Zeus

'You did not kill them, I hid them in the Lotus hotel. You killed Maria not Nico or Bianca' Hades seethed.

'You ungrateful, disgusting waste of space. To think you took my daughter, my Persephone,' Demeter shouted.

'It was nearly 40 years ago and I had to protect them from you.' Hades glared at Zeus.

'They shouldn't be alive'

'BECAUSE WHAT YOU DO IS SO MUCH BETTER!' Hades looked ready to explode he was so angry. The other Deities and Demi-Gods watched like a tennis ball match, all cringing. Even Ares who sat giddily on his throne.

'WHAT!?'

'Oh I'm Zeus, I'm so powerful, I'm going to use my stupid lightning bolt and kill everyone, you know you've got too much air in your head dumbass.'

'My lightning bolt is not stupid'

'You never take responsibility for your actions'

'QUIET!'

Everyone was stunned by Hestia shouting, though they all did not wanting to upset her.

'This is what the Fates were talking about, you are all acting ridiculous, like children!' she looked her brothers and everyone else in the room.

'These children are acting more grown up than you.' Hestia sighed.

'Now let us continue Satyr, what is your name?' Hestia looked at the satyr who stood next to Annabeth.

'I am Grover Underworld my Lady.' He said with a shaky voice.

'Finally we are done,' Athena sighed.

As she said those word a book landed by the hearth.

Hestia picked it up.

The book had no cover, but opening it up it was filled with pages of words. Looking at the book you would not be able to tell what the book was about.

'What is it?' Poseidon questioned

'It's a book' Athena said slowly 'People use it to read, do you know what reading is or can you not because of all the kelp in your head'

'Ok that's it-'

'Enough! What type of book Hestia' Zeus questioned.

'It has no cover, nor is there any information to tell us what it is about. Maybe it is from the Fates, this is what will change our ways.' Hestia replied.

'Yeah, I'm not reading a book' Ares got up to leave.

'Sit down Ares, we will all read the books together, no matter how long it takes.'

Apollo whined but said nothing.

'It is obvious these demi-gods and the satyr have been brought here for a reason, to read with up.' Athena said, she summoned a couch with her hand, encouraging the group to sit down.

'Sit children, we will read the books together.'

'Now—'

'Wow,' Leo commented, interrupted Zeus 'you guys are huge!' looking up at the Gods.

'Excuse me!' Aphrodite said.

'No no no no no' Leo backfired.

'Have you really only just realised that?' Piper asked.

'I am not HUGE!' Aphrodite hissed

'Well I—'

'He means we are small demi-gods and don't want to be step on, plus looking up at you hurts but neck and you are all really, really loud.' Thalia ranted.

'Fine, we will shrink to a more suitable size' the demi-gods turned away to avoid the bright light. The gods appeared smaller and summoned thrones to fit their size, almost exact replicas of the ones which they had been sitting on.

'Now-'

'I must insist my daughter comes,' Demeter interrupted. 'I don't want my daughter stuck in that hell-hole for goodness how long.'

'Fine' Zeus clicked his fingers and Persephone appeared.

'Sit next to Hades, he will explain,' Zeus ordered.

Persephone quickly walked over.

'Now wait a minute—'

'Demeter, quiet!'

'Now—'

'Can I have some wine?'

'No Dionysus, you are on— '

'Punishment I know, but I have to sit with these brats and read and—'

'Love you too Mr D' Thalia muttered

'Dionysus, quiet'

'Can my wife come in at least?'

Zeus sighed, he already had a headache. Spending time with his family was painful.

Clicking his fingers Ariadne appeared confused, but walked over to her husband, delighted to see him.

'NOW! We will read these books, everyone quiet. I shall start,'

Zeus opened the book.

"**I ACCIDENTIALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**"

**Ok, my third chapter, longer than I expected, way longer. **

**But everyone is introduced and I feel the characters have been well explained. At the beginning when I started writing, it was a bit long but for a good reason. They will read the books but there will be other events happening. **

**Like Aphrodite, there will be more to her story. I do see her in different ways, though I'm trying to say in this story, don't think of her as a dumb popular girl. I want people to see her as a character who puts of a face, a disguise. I was thinking about working on her relationship with Hephaestus. I brought Persephone is here to develop her relationship with Hades and maybe we can see more of their marriage and their life. And to make it better somehow. **

**Ariadne is here for Dionysus. In the book it said that he was happier with his wife and I want people to see that maybe his punishment was unfair in a way. I hope to explain it better in the story. **

**Also you'll hear more about the Demi-God drama too. I want a happier Olympus.**

**Warning story may be slightly cheesy at time. **

**Will update very soon **

_**Girl with a Pink Flying Carpet**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in so long but my laptop hasn't been co-operating and I was freaking out and then found out the battery wasn't in properly, I know so embarrassing. the worst thing was my Grandad who knows nothing about technology was the one to notice. The IT man said it was a technical fault and I had to buy a new laptop. I wrote a strongly worded complaint letter which my dad found and stopped me from sending- thank gods. I let him handle the letter. **

**Anyway that is my embarrassing story...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added my story as a favourite or followed. **

**To some of the reviewers in response: **

**Nico and Grover are in the story already, I hope I had made that clear, they have a little intro except Nico is almost killed by Zeus in my last chapter. Adding Tyson is a good possibility but the Fates are doing this to educate the Gods, demi-gods and teach them what Percy has done. I think Tyson is innocent enough and doesn't really need to be taught how to be good or bad. **

**This will not be a Percy was abused by Gabe story. I do admit I did consider but I've read a few and after a while its like blah blah blah get your own ideas so I might have a scene where Poseidon regrets not being there for Sally or Percy or Jason realises that Percy Jackson, the amazing hero, isn't what he thought, didn't always have the best life or have it easy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Hero of Olympus series. I also do not own any of the characters: demi-god, mortal, monster, titan or God (Greek or Roman). All rights belong to Rick Riordan and him only. **

* * *

**I ACCIDENTIALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

'YOU DID WHAT! When?' Apollo shouted.

'It's the name of the chapter,' Zeus said.

'I knew that,' Apollo laughed.

'Sure' Hermes said, winking at Zeus.

'It really is,' Hera sighed looking over Zeus' shoulder. She moved back quickly, she didn't want to be too close to him. Cheating bastard.

'How do you accidentally vaporize someone?' Apollo wondered.

'Does it matter? Let me read god damn it!' Zeus shouted.

'I always wondered about that, is that an insult to us?' Apollo asked.

'I think it's only an insult if they say our names,' Hermes replied.

'Who cares, now shut up' Artemis growled.

'Okay, love you sis!'

'Don't call me sis!'

**Look I didn't want to be a Half-blood.**

'Who does?' Thalia muttered. She looked at Annabeth expecting a reaction, but she was blankly looking ahead.

**If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.0**

Apollo stood up and ran to Zeus and went to grab the book but was stop by and arrow, missing him by inch. He quickly retreated and raised his hands to shield him slightly. As if that would save him Artemis thought, laughing to herself.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

'Check'

**It's scary.**

'Check' Leo chimed.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

'So true' Nico agreed with his cousin, nodding.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they_**** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

'They? Who are they?' Apollo questioned.

'Fairies' Dionysus said sarcastically 'Fairies are going to come for you Apollo,'

Apollo screamed and fainted.

'He is not my twin, he is not my twin, he is not my twin'

During Artemis chanting, Apollo woke up and heard her.

'I'm not!' he shouted 'Oh my golden purple monkey! You're aren't my twin! First the fairies and now this!' Apollo screamed.

Most of the Gods had a headache, usually they had been able to leave to get something to get rid of the headache. Oh good grief…

'Fairies aren't coming to get you no-one is, the book was talking about monsters! Monsters hunting demi-Gods, that's what the book was saying, I am your twin so calm the hell down, no one is coming to get you. The only way someone is coming to get you is if you annoy me anymore and you make me so angry that I come after you, ME, OKAY APOLLO?' Artemis lectured. Goodness she felt like Hera *shiver*.'You didn't have to be so rude about it!'

An arrow landed between the spaces where his legs were slightly open.

About an inch off.

Artemis raised her eyebrow daring him to argue.

All the men winced in the room.

No one spoke after that.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Apollo went to open his mouth but quickly shut it when he saw the glare from his sister. Zeus was also glaring him but he knew that it was more probable that Artemis to bring harm to certain body parts, parts which he was very fond of.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Poseidon froze at hearing his son's name. His brothers would find out he had broken the oath. He was briefly worried about what they would do to him when they found out, but he quickly dropped that, terrified about the safety of his son.

Annabeth looked down realising that they would be reading about her lost boyfriend. After months of hardly talking about him, everyone was going to figure out who we was, what he had done, what they had done. She didn't know if she could handle it.

Thalia looked at her friend, seeing the tears in her eyes, wishing she could do something to comfort her. Nico looked away not knowing what to say. Grover looked at Annabeth sad that he couldn't find his best friend. The empathy link had weakened. Whenever he thought he was close to finding Percy, or close to hearing him, the link would weaken, he felt useless.

Leo sat excitedly, he was finally going to find out about Percy Jackson, the Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Piper sat next to her friend already knowing the internal monologue which was happening in his brain. Although she wanted to know about Percy Jackson, she saw the pain pinched on Annabeth's face. Although she wanted to know she didn't want her friend to be upset. Jason sat unhappily, yes they would find out about the great hero, yay! He thought sarcastically. He would never admit this, how much Percy Jackson annoyed him but he would finally find out about the "hero", see if he was worthy.

The other Gods looked at the reactions of the Demi-gods, looking at the different reactions. They expressions on their faces confused them. A million thoughts ran through their mind as they went through different scenario of why these children were acting so weirdly.

The strangest deity could possibly be Aphrodite. She felt so many emotion, love from Poseidon, which she quickly figured maybe this was about his son or a relative perhaps? Athena's daughter feeling love, deep and strong love, but also a sad love. Maybe the two were dating? She squealed internally.  
Thalia, Nico and Grover gave off only a small amount of love though it was brotherly, sisterly love. She was confused to why she felt jealously from the Roman though. She would talk to Annabeth later perhaps or maybe one of her friends, find out the problem.

Love so pure, she hadn't felt in years. She felt almost high off of it. Looking back at Poseidon who met her gaze, she nodded at him, causing him to have a shocked and slightly scared look on his face.

Hestia, Hephaestus and Athena watched the exchange and wondered what was going on. Though Hephaestus was wondering what the hell his wife was up to this time.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

Grover frowned at the memories of being at Yancy, not the best year remembering Nancy and Mrs Dodds.

**Am I a troubled kid? —**

'YES!' Thalia, Nico and Grover shouted.

**Yeah. You could say that. —**

They three laughed. Annabeth smiling at her boyfriend's thoughts as a twelve year old.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **

Athena frowned at the mention of mental case kids but smiled at the thought of the museum, remembering the visit she recently took.

'Sounds exciting' she smiled at the demi-gods, especially her smiling daughter.

Annabeth smiled at them mention of the museum. While her mother thought it was because of the art display, she was remembering the time Percy took her there. She'd been asking for months and was glad when he had finally took her. Even if he yawned and whined half the time but there hadn't been any monsters or gods to ruin the day. It had been perfect.

**I know – it sounds like torture —**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, he hadn't changed a bit.

While Athena sighed, Hermes, Apollo and Leo laughed at both what had been said and then Athena expression.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had high hopes. Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a fraying tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. **

'Is that Chiron?'

Many looked towards Dionysus for confirmation, who looked up and sighed, 'Yes, that is Chiron.'

Ariadne patted her husband's arm.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

'Sounds like a cool teacher,' Leo commented.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble—**

Thalia and Nico snorted…

**—****Boy was I wrong. **

And then laughed, that sounded like Percy.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon.**

Snickers broke out from some of the demi-gods and some of the gods.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Laughter erupted.

'Man this kid is funny,' Apollo commented.

**And on my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

The laughter began.

**And the time before that… well, you got the idea—**

'No, no, no' Hermes shouted.

'More stories!' Apollo cheered.

**"****This trip I was determine to be good." **

'Like that will happen,' Thalia rolled her eyes.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit —**

Grover groaned at the thought of that girl.

**The freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover, in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

Grover smiled at the thought of Percy thinking of him as his best friend.

**Grover was an easy target.**

The smile fell from his face, he frowned.

Snickers broke out from Nico and Leo.

**He was scrawny. **

Thalia snorted at that and almost immediately covered her mouth with a shocked look.

Leo and Nico started laughing. Apollo and Hermes had joined in.

**He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back a few grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

The laughing started to get louder.

**On top of that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

Dionysus frowned at the group that was laughing at the satyr, he wasn't sure if they were being mean or laughing at the satyr's expression to the thoughts of Perry. He wasn't nice to many, he didn't see the point, no one was kind or even respectful to him but he always had a soft point for satyrs. This one reminded him of Pan.

His wife patted his arm. She knew how he felt about satyrs.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Annabeth glared at Grover for blowing his cover.

**Anyways, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. **

Annabeth and Thalia frowned at the treatment his Nancy was giving towards Grover.

**The headmaster had threatened me by death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**'****I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled**

**Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.' **

'Yeah but in your hair?' Apollo questioned.

Dionysus, Annabeth and Thalia frowned at the thought of the girl doing this to Grover.

Aphrodite shivered at the thought.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**'****That's it.' I started to get up, **

Ares smiled at the thought of violence.

**But Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

And then frowned and glared at Grover for stopping a fight.

**'****You're already on probation,' he reminded me. 'You know who'll be blamed if anything happens.'**

**Looking back on it, I wished I had decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. **

'So loyal' Thalia commented. Annabeth smiled, it was something she loved about her boyfriend.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

**Mr Brunner led the museum tour . **

**He rode up front in wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of old black-and-orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand and three thousand years.**

'Longer,' Athena, Artemis, Hades, Hera and Annabeth all commented.

Annabeth frowned at the thought of having similar thoughts as Hera. She internally shivered.

**He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a ****_stele_****, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carving on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

'Shocker,' Thalia said.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

'What kind of teacher is that?'

**Mrs Dodds was this little Maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

Many frowned at the thought. Both Hades and Persephone exchanged looks, she sounded familiar.

**From her first Nancy Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now honey,' real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

Yep, they knew it. Hades and Persephone exchanged looks knowing what was going to possibly attack the young boy at some point.

Nico rolled his eyes. She called everyone honey, especially him before he was going to be punished.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of an old maths workbooks until midnight, **

Some of the demi-god frowned.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said 'You're absolutely right.'**

'GROVER!' Both Annabeth and Thalia shouted. Talk about giving away you cover!

**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about a naked guy on the ****_stele_****, and I turned around and said, 'Will you ****_shut up_****?'**

**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

**The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story. **

**''****Mr Jackson,' he said 'did you have a comment?'**

**My face was totally red. I said, 'No, sir.'**

**Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?'**

'Yeah right like he will know' Thalia snorted.

'I know right,' Nico said.

Jason frowned at the thought of a hero sounding so stupid. Annabeth frowned at her friends though, he was slow, not stupid, despite what she had said in the past. Plus she didn't like that her boyfriend wasn't her to defend himself.

Grover looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away, cursing internally knowing that Grover knew how she was feeling.

**I actually recognized it. 'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'**

'Holy Crap he actually knew?' Thalia said.

'I knew it,' Nico said, shaking his head 'It's the end of the world!'

While this was happening, all the Gods who had been eaten groaned, they hated being reminded.

**'****Yes,' Mr Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. 'And he did this because…'**

**'****Well…' I racked my brain to remember. 'Kronos was the king god, and—'**

'WHAT!'

'I'm the king of Gods,'

'Stupid boy,'

'It gives me a headache to read about someone so dumb,'

'I'm sure the boy will be corrected' Hestia said, trying to bring peace.

**'****God?' Mr Brunner asked. **

**'****Titan,' I corrected myself. '**

Hestia smiled and raised an eyebrow at some of the other gods as if to say, I said so.

**And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? **

Those who had been eaten groaned.

**But his wife hid baby Zeus, — **

Zeus smiled at his brothers. Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and Hades all glared at Zeus.

**—****and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. **

'How can you think someone is a rock? That's always confused me.' Leo commented.

Poseidon smiled, 'You see young demi-god, Zeus looked so ugly that he was mistaken for a rock,'

Zeus glared at his brother.

'I believe you said looked like as in the past brother,' Hades smirked.

'Oh, my mistake, he still likes that now, but that is of course obvious.' Poseidon said.

Most of the demi-gods including Thalia laughed at this. Apollo and Hermes had fallen off their thrones laughing, Hera, Demeter, Persephone and Aphrodite also joined in. Hestia bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

Zeus frowned and continued causing the laughter to quiet down.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad Kronos, instead barfing up his brother and sisters —'**

Zeus smirked.

**'****Eeew!' said one of the girls behind me.**

'Indeed,' Demeter and Hestia commented, wrinkling their noses.

**'— ****and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,' I continued, 'and the gods won.'**

'One of the biggest wars in history and he rounds it up in a few sentences.' Athena shook her head, shocked.

'It is a boy, I mean what do you expect?' Artemis questioned.

'I thought the answer was pretty much perfect,' Apollo muttered.

Some snickers from the group.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend. 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain Kronos ate his kids"'.**

**'****And why, Mr Jackson,' Brunner said, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'**

'Such an important question for demi-gods,' Hestia said.

A lot of the gods agreed, though it would never actually happen of course.

**'****Busted,' Grover muttered.**

**'****Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. **

**At least Nancy got in trouble, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

'More like horse's ears,' Leo said. Piper raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say was that necessary?

Leo nodded, his face completely serious.

Piper shook her head and looked away.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.'**

'Typical Percy response,' Thalia yawned.

**'****I see.' Mr Brunner looked disappointed. 'Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?'**

'Such a happy note,' Hermes said, smiling.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

'All boys are doofuses' Artemis said.

'Not me, right sis,' Apollo shouted, waving wildly at his sister.

'Like I said, all boys are doofuses.'

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr Brunner said, 'Mr Jackson.'**

**I knew that was coming.**

'Oh my batman! He can see the future, I've found my oracle!'

'Apollo, your oracles can only be female, now shut up!' Athena growled

'Right I knew that,' Apollo said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr Brunner. 'Sir?'**

**Mr Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go — intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

'He's has a great insight to looking at things,' Hestia commented.

Poseidon and Annabeth smile. Poseidon because Hestia was unknowingly complimented his son and Annabeth because she knew it was probably the first time anyone had ever said that.

**'****You must learn the answer to my question,' Mr Brunner told me. **

**'****About the Titans?' **

**'****About real life. And how your studies apply to it.'**

**'****Oh.'**

'Another typical Percy answer.' Nico said.

**'****What you learn from me,' he said 'is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

'It's for your own good seaweed brain,' Annabeth smiled. This caused Athena and Poseidon to frown, wondering what kind out relationship the two had and cause Aphrodite to smile dreamily at the feeling of love.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in suit of Roman armour and shouted: 'What ho!' and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mothers, and what god they worshipped. **

Leo smiled, 'Wow, I wish I had a teacher like that, sounds like fun.'

'But difficult,' Piper said 'I don't know if I would be able to do that,'

'Me neither,' Apollo smiled at her.

'Gods, Apollo' Artemis moaned. It was one of the things they had learnt about when they were younger, she should know that. At least the demi-gods have an excuse.

'You'll learn through time,' Annabeth smiled, 'well most of them at least.' She remembered that Percy still struggled with it.

**But Mr Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. **

A loud sigh came from Athena. Was this person being serious!

**No — he didn't expect me to be as ****_good_****; he expected me to be ****_better._**** And I couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

Annabeth sighed, her poor seaweed brain.

Aphrodite smiled at Annabeth feeling a wave of love.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Brunner took one long sad look at the ****_stele_****, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

'He probably had' Artemis said sadly. She smiled sadly for the young maiden who had died. If she was correct, the girl was a daughter of Apollo. She shook her head sadly thinking about the maiden.

She looked over at Apollo who was looking down towards his lap. It was rare that she saw Apollo like this, it troubled her. As much as she hated it she would have the loud, annoying and crazy Apollo over the sad and quiet Apollo any day, thought she would never admit it to any one.

Apollo smiled sadly thinking about his daughter. He had wanted go to the funeral but had been forbidden by Zeus. We had gone away. He had stood hidden away. He remembered that day.

_Flashback _

_It was the 60's, he remembered that it was a time where there were hippies, wearing colourful clothing, driving around in flower power buses and constantly asking for world peace. People were asking people for more freedom. He had a number of hair styles during the whole of the time period. _

_He vividly remembered as a time where people would have regular sex and take drugs like marijuana. He remembered as a time that people would march for feminism, gay rights and no more war._

_He remembered the music such as Elvis, the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Beach boys, Pink Floyd, the Bee Gees, the Who and so many more. _

_Apollo remembered when the Apollo 11- named after him he though smugly- landed on the moon near the end of the sixties. _

_Usually he would be out having sex, getting high and listening to all kinds of music. _

_But today was a sad day. _

_He remember hearing about the death of one of his daughters. Of course he was upset by every death of his children. He had sex a lot and had a lot of children. But he never really any who were too old. A lot died at young age anyway. _

_Monsters were a common problem._

_Though death by drugs or crimes or a natural death also happened sometimes. _

_This death has touched him. _

_Demi-gods had a place to go when they got old enough, a camp. Though many people did not go, some did. Chiron, a centaur would be at the camp helping them train. A lot of his children did not always want to. They said they didn't agree with war._

_They spent their time listening and playing music. _

_Apollo was proud. _

_But some did train. _

_Like his daughter, Mary._

_Mary loved music, like dancing. He had watched over her a time listening to the music she and his children would make. He enjoyed hearing his daughter sing songs, dancing. He was also proud of Mary's skill in artery. _

_Monsters had found her before though she had saved herself many times, but it was her skill with artery which had saved her. _

_He had sometimes sat in the trees watching her practice. He had remembered that he had once been late raising the sun- though that wasn't too uncommon during the sixties- and his sister had come to make sure he would do it. She had seen his daughter and smiled._

_'__She would be a good hunter.' And then she had disappeared in a silver light. _

_He wished she had have been. _

_He now stood in the shadows, a tear running down his cheek. Gods did not cry often, they were meant to be strong. Apollo was considered one to never cry, today was an expectation. _

_Chiron explained how the young girl was a hero, standing in front of monsters who had tried to kill many hippies, children and woman, just for the fun of it. Some had been other demi-gods, some knew and some did not know who they were. _

_Mary and stood and fought the monsters, saving hundreds of lives. _

_Mary had fought until her last breath. _

_'__I hope you are not thinking about it,' _

_Apollo jumped. A whispery but firm voice broke him out of his trance. _

_'__Hades,' his voice was barley a whisper. _

_'__Do not think you can bring her back, she is dead. You would be a fool to try Apollo.'_

_'__I just…'_

_'__No Apollo, leave her she is in peace now.'_

_'__I know but, I just _**—****_'_**

_'__Wish she wasn't dead? I know _**—**_' Hades was lost in thought, but Apollo didn't interrupt him._

_'__I will not lie Apollo. I don't like you. I think you are reckless, you wait your time with sex and girls and do things and do not think about the consequences. Your children are annoying. But this one_**—**_' he paused. Apollo listened intently. If it was an insult he would probably do something drastic like, leave the world in darkness for a year. Zeus would not be happy. _

_'__This one was a hero. I do not like heroes, but she will reach Elysium. I promise you that.'_

_Hades disappeared into the shadows. _

_'__Apollo.'_

_He felt popular today._

_'__Father told you to stay away, what are you doing?'_

_'__I wish she was a hunter.'_

_'__Brother, it is too late!' Artemis sighed. 'She has passed. She is a true hero though.' A minute passed._

_'__Why do you wish that?'_

_'__She would have been safe.'_

_'__Perhaps not, a hunter can still die. I admit, I do admit not asking her to join though. It is done though brother, let's go.'_

_He watched Chiron end his speech. He vowed that day, he would do more for his children, and perhaps other. _

_Secretly of course. _

_Zeus would never know. _

_'__Hey, what do you think about the name Fred?'_

_End Flashback_

**He told me to go outside and eat lunch. **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

A lot of people look at Zeus.

**I figured that maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

The demi-gods and deities where looking between Poseidon and Zeus, wondering what the two brothers were arguing about this time.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. **

'Mist' several voices sounded.

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's bag, **

A few of the deities and demi-gods looked at Hermes.

'You know just because the girl is a thief does not mean she is my child.'

'We're sorry my dear' Demeter smiled at Hermes.

'Besides my child would have done it in two seconds flat without being noticed'

Hera huffed- the amount of times she had been the victim of having something stolen.

**and, of course, Mrs Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

'Of course' Nico muttered.

Hades raised an eyebrow at his son, who just shook his head at him.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from ****_that_**** school — the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**'****Detention?' Grover asked. **

**'****Nah,' I said. 'Not from Bruner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean — I'm not a genius.'**

'Truer word have not been spoken,' both Thalia and Nico said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at them- and at her boyfriend's comment.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, 'Can I have your apple?'**

The demi-gods and some of the deities burst into laughter.

Grover blushed, his face bright red. Dionysus laughed along with his wife, shaking his head at the satyr.

Artemis smiled and looked up to her brother, to her shock, was silent, he wasn't laughing or anything, just sitting there with a blank look on his face. She would talk to him later.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little way uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me I had to try harder, even if it was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

Hera smiled, almost bitterly. She wished her children were like that.

Poseidon smiled, _Sally_.

Annabeth smiled as well at her boyfriend's thoughts. He really did love his mother.

Thalia, Nico and Grover smiled at the thought of Sally as well. She was always so kind to them all. Making sure they were all feeling alright, feeding them, offering them a place to sleep for the night.

Jason looked down, Percy Jackson had a mother as well. He seemed to have everything.

Aphrodite looked at Poseidon smiling. She had felt a strong dose of romantic love. _He still loves her_ she thought happily. He caught her looking and she raised her eyebrows.

_Aphrodite_

Her eyes widened shocked- he rarely talked to her, or anyone in their minds.

_Poseidon_

_What is it my dear?_

_You love her?_

_Who?_

_Percy's mother? I can feel the love. You are his father, am I right?_

Poseidon raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening.

_What, no, I _**—**

_I can feel it, the love. I won't tell anyone, though we will talk later. _

She's smarter than people think, Poseidon thought. He would have to talk to her later.

Aphrodite then looked at Annabeth, I'll talk to her after Poseidon.

**Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair making it look like a motorized café table. **

'OH MY GODS!'

Everyone jumped by the scream.

The source was of course Leo.

'I am so going to build one of those.'

'I think your dad was the one would built Chiron's' Annabeth commented.

Hephaestus looked up and nodded in confirmation.

Leo looked at his father with wide eyes.

'Dad, you are so going to have to show me how you did that, I'm talking material, blueprints…' his voice faded as he continued to think about it. He pulled a notepad out and started making notes.

Hephaestus grunted, everyone turned back to Zeus.

He smiled thinking about the project he would be doing with his son. He felt someone staring at him. Looking up, he noticed it was Aphrodite.

She grinned at him.

He looked down, blushing before going onto continue whatever he was making.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends — I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists — and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Dionysus eyes flashed purple as he thought of the harsh treatment this girl was giving to the satyr. Ariadne patted his arm again, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Sparks of lightning spat from Thalia's fingers and Annabeth frowned.

**'****Oops.' She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

'I love his descriptions of people.' Leo snickered.

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth along with some other deities did too.

'It's sounds weirdly accurate,' Grover said.

That just made Leo laugh, 'Oh man, I wonder how he will describe all of you.'

The smiles on their faces immediately dropped.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.' But I was so mad my mind went black. A wave roared in my ears. **

Both Zeus and Hades eyebrow raised, a wave?

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, 'Percy pushed me!'**

Poseidon started to sink lower in his chair.

Aphrodite squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen.

**Mrs Dodds materialized next to us. **

**Some of the kids were whispering. **

**'****Did you see —'**

**'— ****the water —'**

'Poseidon?' Hades questioned, causing everyone who wasn't looking at the sea God to turn to him.

**'— ****like it grabbed her —'**

'YOU BROKE THE OATH!' Zeus shouted.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!' Hades also shouted 'DOES SWEARING ON THE RIVER STYX MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?'

'I apologise for breaking the oath, but I do not regret having my son.' Poseidon stated.

Aphrodite awed. A few glared at her. This clearly wasn't the right time.

'He shall be killed.'

'WHAT!' Poseidon shouted.

'NO, Please! Please do not kill him.'

Athena was shocked at the reaction of her daughter.

'Lord Zeus. Please' Annabeth begged.

Thalia, Nico and Grover had also stood up, shocked.

'Zeus, you will not kill my son. You are to talk, you have two children of your own, sitting right there.'

Annabeth moved in front of Thalia, while Piper and Leo moved to stand in front of Jason.

'You can't kill them!'

'Why because you are king of gods? You broke the oath too…. TWICE!' Poseidon said, raising his voice.

'Peace brothers, killing these innocent children will solve nothing.' Hestia tried to bring peace.

'Well I say we kill them.' Hades voiced.

'I will kill your son, if you do Hades,' Poseidon said.

'You broke the oath too,' Zeus said sounding like a child.

'My husband did no such thing, his child has stay in the Lotus hotel for years. Do not try to settle your own guilty conscience by killing Hades son.' Persephone said, standing in front of Hades.

'Enough! Daughter can you not see he has cheated' Demeter questioned.

'Maybe, but he shouldn't be punished for something he is clearly innocent in.' Persephone replied.

'Quiet right, let us continue.' Hestia said.

Hades pulled Persephone onto his lap, to a sitting position.

'Thank you for defending me.' Hades said.

'You're welcome,' Persephone blushed.

Aphrodite smiled at the sparks of love Persephone and Hades were giving off. She grinned, she was team Persephone and Hades for sure, screw Demeter.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

**As soon as Mrs Dodds was sure her poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop etc., Mrs Dodds turned on me. There we a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. 'Now, honey —'**

Nico rolled his eyes again.

Hades looked over Persephone's shoulder, catching his son's eye.

Did he know?

Nico rolled his eyes again.

Yep, he knew.

**'****I know,' I grumbled. 'A month erasing textbooks.'**

'Never guess your punishment,' Hermes said.

A few looked up at Hermes, who shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't interrupted.

**'****Come with me,' Mrs Dodds said. **

**'****Wait!' Grover yelped. 'It was me. I pushed her.'**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs Dodds scared Grover to death. **

Hestia and Poseidon smiled at Grover's effort to help Percy. Dionysus and Ariadne also smiled. Maybe this one was different, Dionysus thought fondly.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

**'****I don't think so, Mr Underwood,' she said. **

**'****But —' **

**'****You will stay here.' **

A few more people smiled a Grover, who just blushed in return.

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**'****It's okay, man,' I told him. 'Thanks for trying.'**

**'****Honey,' Mrs Dodds barked at me. 'Now.'**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. **

Annabeth got a dark look on her face.

Thalia smiled.

They would so be tracking this girl down to kick her ass.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

Nico and Thalia shivered causing deities, Piper, Leo and Jason to look at them.

They shook their heads.

They were not going to go into detail.

**I then turned to face Mrs Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

**How'd she get there so fast?**

'Monster' was voiced throughout the room.

**I have moments like that at lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank piece behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

**I wasn't so sure. **

**I went after Mrs Dodds. **

Annabeth and Grover groaned. It was hard to protect him when he did stuff like this.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr Bruner was absorbed in his novel. **

Poseidon frowned, why wasn't Chiron helping Percy? He hoped his son would be okay.

**I looked back up. Mrs Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

A few snorted at Percy's thoughts, yeah like that was going to happen.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

'It never is,' Hestia sighed.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. **

**When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

Ares grinned, finally some action! He didn't notice other groaning because no one would be there to stop the monster killing Percy. He sat there almost giddy.

**Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greeks gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**'****You've been giving us problems, honey,' she said. **

**I did the safe thing. I said 'Yes, ma'am.'**

Both Thalia and Nico exchanged looks.

The safe thing?

Percy doing the safe thing?

What was happening to the world?

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. 'Did you really think you would get away with it?'**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. **

'That's because she is,' Nico grinned. Thalia and Grover shifted away from him while Annabeth glared.

Hades watched his son and smiled.

**She's a teacher. I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

'So wrong,' Thalia said, shaking her head.

**I said, 'I'll — I'll try harder ma'am' **

**Thunder shook the building. **

**'****We are not fools, Percy Jackson,' Mrs Dodds said. 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.'**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

'Of course he doesn't,' Nico and Thalia said at the same time.

Both raised their eyebrows at each other.

Freaky.

**All I could think of was that the teacher must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

Snickers rang out through the room.

At the thought of candy, Thalia's stomach rumbled.

'Yeah I haven't had breakfast yet, sorry.'

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and they were going to take away my grade. **

More snickers rang out.

Athena's mouth dropped, of course it was a son of Poseidon would do something like that.

**Or worse, they were going to make me read a book. **

Athena could have had steam coming out of her ears. She growled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. That was so like her seaweed brain.

**'****Well?' she demanded. **

**'****Ma'am, I don't…'**

**'****Your time is up' she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her finger stretched, tuning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

'YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!'

'It's in the future! And I probably did it because you broke the oath,'

'Oh for goodness sake, shut up I am trying to read!' Zeus shouted he was hoping he would get lucky though. Maybe the sea spawn would be killed off, if so he would send a fruit basket to Hades, just a way to say thank of course.

Ares smiled. How would the punk get out of this?

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr Brunner, who been out in front of the museum before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hands. **

**'****What ho, Percy!' he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

Jason smirked, a pen?

Poseidon smiled in relief.

**Mrs Dodds lunged at me. **

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen any more. It was a sword — Mr Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

'That is so cool!' Leo said.

Jason frowned as did Ares.

**Mrs Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **

Ares snorted, which caused him to be glared at by Poseidon. He didn't say it but all he could think of was, what a wimp.

Jason was thinking along the same lines, how the hell would he survive at the Roman camp?

**She snarled. 'Die, honey!'**

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

'Naturally' Piper questioned.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made out of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

'WOW!'

'Pretty good for his first monster.'

'That was awesome!'

'The boy is pretty skilled.'

'He'll be a great hero.'

Poseidon smiled proudly at the thought of his son. Annabeth did as well. Not bad for his first one. Okay maybe she was being modest, a fury was pretty scary at any age, and the fact he had defeated a fury, first try was pretty amazing.

Hades frowned, a fury was meant to be vicious. There had been many occasion where people had died from a fury attack, even after years of training. And this demi-god had done it first time.

With no training.

And he was a son of Poseidon.

POSEIDON!

He was never going to left Hades forget about this.

**I was alone. **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hands. **

**Mr Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

People all around the room snorted.

A few more stomach rumbled at the thought of mushrooms.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain. **

Everyone stared at Zeus.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, 'I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt,'**

'Who?' Poseidon asked.

**I said, 'Who?'**

Poseidon smiled, his son thought like him.

**'****Our teacher. Duh!'**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

**I asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was. **

**He said, 'Who?'**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

Both Thalia and Annabeth raised their eyes at Grover.

Hermes shook his head at the lack of lying skills.

**'****Not funny, man,' I told him. 'This is serious.'**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. **

**I went over to him. **

**He looked up, a little distracted. 'Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr Jackson.'**

Hermes smiled.

**I handed it over. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

**'****Sir,' I said, 'where's Mrs Dodds?'**

**He stared at me blankly. 'Who?'**

**'****The other chaperone. Mrs Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.'**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. 'Percy, there is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?'**

Hermes smile widened, Chiron could lie.

'Ok, who wants to read next?" Zeus asked.

'Excuse me Zeus but I have things to do. I only cleared my schedule for so long.' Demeter voiced.

'As much as I hate to agree with her, I to have business to attend to,' Hades said. As much as he hated Demeter, she had a point.

'NO! We must continue' Zeus said.

'Its ok Zeus, we will all remember what has happened, we all have things to clear up and these demi-gods obviously need feeding,' Poseidon said 'We aren't all airheads like you, we can carry on later.'

'HOW DARE YOU!' Zeus bellowed.

'So it is settled, we all shall return in one and a half hours,' Poseidon said and with that he flashed out.

With in seconds everyone else left the throne room.

Zeus sighed.

This book was going to take forever to read.

* * *

**Ok so really long chapter, but I felt a lot happened and some people needed to talk things over or sort life out. Each person has like a growing story and will develop throughout reading the books. During chapters where they aren't reading, the characters story will take place. **

**Next chapter will be based on one of the stories, so if you want to find out more about a character or you have any ideas or questions please Message me or leave a review. **

**I am thinking about bringing Percy in but later. **

**First I wanna give him Hazel and Frank time to do what they do in Son of Neptune- if you haven't read it already. **

**But I was thinking about bringing in Romans. Huh? total chaos? A bit more craziness. **

**So I am thinking Reyna- because she can learn about the Greeks and compare notes, and find out more about Percy. **

**Or Octavian- as much as I hate him I think it will be good for him to grow up and listen to the Greeks, and maybe get punched by Thalia.**

**Until next time **

**Girl with the Pink Flying Carpet**


End file.
